A Final Goodbye
by ForeverStressedOut
Summary: First story on here so be a little nicer. I've been thinking about this one for the past while, and only now have I actually written it. And it rhymes so that was funny. Any who, enjoy this story.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 18pt;"A Final Goodbye/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The day started like all before/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"as there came a knock at the door/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Dan wakes up, sleepy-eyed/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"with Phil asked if he wanted eggs scrambled or fried/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"They ate the meal prepared/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"As the next episode was aired/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Phil says bye to Dan, walking out the door/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"while Dan hit his hip on the drawer/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Dan finds some videos to edit/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"To say he did something, for some credit/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"When there was a ring on the phone/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Which he reached for with a groan/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center""span style="font-size: 14pt;"Hey Dan! I just saw something amazing!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center""span style="font-size: 14pt;"This car drove by, roof a-blazing!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center""span style="font-size: 14pt;"What?" replied Dan, unsure of what he heard/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center""span style="font-size: 14pt;"That really does sound absurd."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"When suddenly, there was silence on the other end/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"As he listened from anything from his friend/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"But nothing else came that call/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"while Dan sat against the wall/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"He didn't hear anything for an hour, two/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Then came the lights, always blue/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"There came the news he dreaded/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"but he knew where this was headed/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The funeral the next week was unbearable/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"the once handsome face was beyond repairable/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The fans, the haters, everyone really/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"let their tears and sobs flow freely/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"And Dan, oh poor Dan/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"never answered the door, except for the mailman/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"The contact between creators and fans ceased/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"as they both mourned for the deceased/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"After a while, the fans lightened up/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"remembering Phil as a young pup/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"with a goal of laughter and happiness for all/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"But Dan never moved from his bed, not even a crawl/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Weeks, months passed, and fans started to worry/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"ready to help Dan in a hurry/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"When a video came out online/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"and there was Dan and Phil, with their signature line/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"But this video was different, no humor at all/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"in fact, it talked about their fall/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"this would be their final message to their fans/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"with tears in their eyes, touching hands/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"they said how much they loved us/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"how we always put up with their fuss/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"they told us of the love for the community/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"as we all watched in unity/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"they looked at the camera, for one last time/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"with them in their prime/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"said goodbye, and thank you/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"and ended the video, leaving us without a clue/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"of what to do next, so we all slept/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"for in the morning, we all wept/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"the news came, that Dan was gone/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"found dead in his room at the break of dawn/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"we didn't know what to do, they were both dead/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"so we cried, pled and pled/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"that this was all wrong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"a new video would come out later, them up and strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"it didn't come, that day or the next/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"or for weeks, and we read the text/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center""span style="font-size: 14pt;"Dan Howell and Phil Lester, gone forever"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"we couldn't accept it, not ever/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"we watched the old videos, always with tears/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"not caring for the view on us by peers/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"we wanted to be with them again/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"and through suffering and pain/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"we realized we couldn't, without death/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"some of us purposely taking our last breath/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"to laugh and be happy with them once more/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"to be with them on the pearly shore/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"we would tell them how much we loved them/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"how without them, we were numb/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"they would embrace us for hours on end/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"and we would become their friend/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"only few took this path, but it worried the rest/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"we had to help them, the distressed/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"so we started telling people about Dan and Phil/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"how watching the was such a thrill/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"the audience grew larger everyday/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"as we helped people who were astray/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"and some say Dan and Phil watch us from afar/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"and wondered how we all are/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"because on the day that Dan joined Phil/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"they said goodbye, and the world was still./span/p 


End file.
